Green and Gold
by HMS Jones
Summary: There are others with stories that are not told in Heroes, these are their stories.
1. Rome 1

Shot 1 – Meet Gabriel (Sylar)

"Of course, Mister Petrelli," She said, and moved to stand next to but just behind him. Her hands folded, white and demure, in front of her. She was the picture of perfect grace. But her eyes shone golden daggers hidden in green leaves as they slipped over his form. She was insane. He was disillusioned.

"This is your new partner, Gabriel, a miss Rome Morgan. Please, get to know each other. I think you will make a wonderful team."

His voice was the same pitch as normal and Sylar did not feel that queer tingling feeling that he had gained whenever he heard someone lie from what he liked to call in his head: The Cake Endeavour so his 'father' really felt they would get along.

Well, she was beautiful and Sylar, sure as sin itself, felt the hunger inside of him rising, it clawed at his insides, trying to make him open her head to see if she worked like all the others. Her hair hung in light auburn ringlets. And her green eyes enchanted him, pierced through him, and made him hunger in a different way.

He was a red blooded male and he hadn't had sex in a long time, he was too busy killing people to have sex with the few desirable ones that actually crossed his murderous blood stained path.

His thick lips curved invitingly into a smirk, this would be fun.


	2. Rome 2

Shot 2 – Chocolate Chuckles

They travel quickly, and Gabriel learns that even in the face of the Haitian she was able to entrance a man into letting her go. This seems ordinary when factoring in her good looks, but a pleasant, proud (hungry) feeling begins to rise when he discovers it was Noah Bennet she escaped and his precious glasses where on a chain around her neck by the end of their escapade.

She says they didn't suit her, but the sentimental value was enough to make them precious, and Gabriel lets out a chuckle that leaks melted dark chocolate and is all Sylar and watches her shiver from the corner of his eye (he is driving and so, has to watch the road).

He finds himself watching her though, her bird quick hands with their delicate veins and bones, all smooth peaches and cream skin with a hint of strawberry. He wonders how she will taste. Like songbird, or strawberries. Like the feeling of control that coats his tongue when he uses his telekinesis to force that person up against the wall and spill their guts in a completely metaphorical way. Information is his drug the blood and brains are just an added bonus.

She will wait though – she has value, and he is on the straight and narrow. Plus – he'd hate to ruin such a pretty face.


	3. Rome 3

Shot 3 - Meet Noah, Try Not To Die. 

"You?" said Bennet, disbelief plastered across his face, pretty horn rimmed glasses (she always liked men who wore glasses, and glasses themselves) askew and gun unwavering in his steady palm. This is before Sylar and Gabriel, before Claire and even Mohinder – Matt is still a failed policeman and Peter? Peter hadn't even dreamed of dreaming of flying yet. And she is only a teenager – sixteen last autumn and fresh from London.

She smiles, and feels his resolve weaken. Her eyes brighten and widen, using her prettiness like she has her entire life. Because she's always been pretty – beautiful, even. Porcelain cheeks and red-brown hair, long and waving like always being lightly lifted by a breeze. Her eyes are big and green and gold like leaves hiding expensive pirate treasure. He always called her his pretty doll and, even if only occasionally, was telling the truth.

"Yes, me" she said, and flipped her fringe out of her eyes, "And really, Noah, there is no need to sound so disbelieving."

"But you have a small power, lower level! I've heard you sing!"

"Hun, you ain't heard me sing, otherwise, you would be in a completely different position than you are now, and most likely, you would have jizzed in your pants." She knew her grin had turned into a leer and she relished the look on his face, eyes wide behind the reflected panes of light on his lenses, gloating "Oh yes, I'm that good"


	4. Children of Africa

Shot 4 – Children of Africa

They call him Paki; he lives in a small village in one of the hottest parts of Africa. His clothes are worn and their colours long since faded from the original bright hues, he walks miles to get water and he knows his mother is scared that she may die and leave her two sons and three daughters alone. He has a brother called Latif whose calm touches lured many a bird to their dinner plates, and three sisters: Yakini, who people easily confided in, a wise problem solver and honest soul, Uzima, who always found the best vegetables and took over her mother's garden when she was 9 and made it flourish and Binah, who danced in the towns and brought in more money than they had seen before once, she was the oldest and had such grace she looked like one of the leopards they saw sometimes. Beautiful. He can see the future whenever he closes his eyes.

When it is dark and they still have extra candle to burn or the batteries for their torch have not run out Binah makes her hands dance into shadows of beasts on the walls, telling stories that enrapture their hearts and minds. And once Latif lured an elephant away from their hut with only himself and had it on its knees for affection by the end. He knows his family is special, every one of them, aand he knows they inherit this gift from their mother.

People had called his mother – who had two names, Efuru and Imena, one was given by her father, a wise man who people said saw the future and the other by her mother a mysterious woman who many said was a whore, but mama said was a loving woman who just had to move like the clouds, untied to the land – a witch and a prophet. She saw the future too. Their father could speak any language – even the ones of animals, but the children never know this, they can only remember his dark warm eyes and his rough large hands lifting them up to the blue, blue sky even when it's so hot and he's so tired he wishes he could sleep instead of playing with five children.

She lived quietly until she died, eyes wide but ghostly white and mouth curved into a smile. He died of a stab wound from somebody who refused to speak, he was African and spoke the first language Nanji ever learned.

Paki, the oldest boy, and second oldest child considered staying his family in their house but in a dream told him to go to America. A man comes not soon after and tells them that they can have a place, a job and a life in this foreign country if they wish. Yakina tells him it is an honest offer and they leave.

They have a place in America and they learn the words for _burger, satellite _and_ riches_, but they keep their words for _family, soul_ and _love_.

Nanji – Safe  
Efuru – Daughter of Heaven  
Imena – Dream  
Binah – Dancer  
Paki – Witness  
Uzima – Vitality  
Yakina – Truth  
Latif - Gentle


	5. Maggots in Apples

Shot 5 – Maggots in Apples

There was this strange feel in the air whenever he walked into a room, his greasy hair hung in clumps over his yellow eyes. People acted like he could see through them, see into their inner minds and bring it all to the surface.

He could.

He saw their fears, their deepest darkest secrets and everything they hate about each other and themselves and push it all upwards, until it showed. There was darkness in everybody alive and they all tried to hide it!

Except him.

It happened the first time with his wife, that bitch was sleeping with his brother, he felt it on her. Saw the caresses on his skin and the lip marks on hers. The silent screams of the others names echoed emptily in the air around them.

He hated it.

He bit into an apple once and ate half a maggot, swallowed it before he realised. It was the blood on the white fruit that made him realise. His power was like that, he could look at the most beautiful girl in the world and see she lost her virginity to a man she didn't know, face first in the dirt in a park at 2 in the morning and still had nightmares. It was horrible.

He liked it.


End file.
